


Why do I have to be the captain?

by by_heart



Series: Life on the Waverider [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sara never intended to become the mom friend, and she's accepted that, but it happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by_heart/pseuds/by_heart
Summary: That time Sara had to put 37 stitches in Mick's butt cheek.





	Why do I have to be the captain?

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering about that incident Sara mentioned to Ava in 'Unspoken Waverider Law'

They. Were. Bored.

Jax detected a critical virus somewhere in Gideon’s core, but couldn’t find and disable it without first taking Gideon offline and turning off most of the electronics in the ship as well. 

“It’ll only be for a day or so,” Jax promised. “Gideon pointed me to the general location of the problem, so it shouldn’t be hard to find it and fix it from there. But,” he took a step back as the team looked at him expectantly, “we gotta go dark in the meantime.” 

Everyone groaned. 

“How dark?” Ray asked.

“We’ll have lights, water, and life support. No tech, no Gideon, no Netflix.”

“And stuck on the ship,” Sara added as she looked out the window. They were in the temporal zone, so stepping out for fresh air and to get the hell away from each other was out of the question too. “Okay, get to it. Sooner you start, the sooner you finish.”

That was four days ago. 

They had been stuck on the ship for far longer in the past, but it was the first time they’d been stuck on the ship for so long without Gideon or the other tech that kept them entertained and out of each others’ hair when they couldn’t leave. Coming up with ways to keep busy was getting interesting. 

Sara had put in some quality time in the training room and was headed back to her room to grab some clean clothes when she walked by Mick in the weapons storage room. He was swinging a mace around and narrowly missing his skin each time it passed by his body.

“Don’t play with that,” she warned. “You’re gonna hurt yourself, and Gideon isn’t here to put you back together.” 

Mick ignored her and kept on swinging his new toy around. 

Sara shook her head and kept walking. She was looking forward to a shower. Mick knew where the first aid kit was when he inevitably did something stupid. 

Half an hour later, Sara was stretched out on her bed with a book, when Mick stepped into the doorway. 

“I hurt myself.”

Sara looked up and groaned as she saw the mace in his right hand with blood on it, and the first aid kit in his left, also with blood smeared on it.

She groaned and dropped her head. “So stick a bandage on it and leave me alone.”

“I can’t.”

She glared at him. “You know how tape and gauze works.”

“Can’t reach,” he offered further.

When Sara raised an eyebrow, Mick slowly turned around, revealing that his pants were torn, covered in blood, and there was a large gash on his backside that clearly needed attention. 

“No!” Sara slammed her book shut and sat up, already preparing for the inevitable. 

“Captain.” 

Sara groaned loudly and covered her face with her hands. “Yes, Captain. Why on earth do I have to be Captain?” She got up and stomped over to him. “Fine, but not in here. I don’t want your bare ass anywhere near my room.”

Mick turned and began limping toward his room. 

Sara yanked the mace from his fist as they walked, dropping it with a loud, metallic thud next to the wall. “No more weapons for you.”

“Lie down,” Sara instructed when they got to Mick’s room. She opened the first aid kit and began pulling small packages from it and placing them on the bed next to Mick. She pulled on a pair of gloves, then got out a pair of scissors to cut away the torn pants so she could see the injury. “How on earth did you manage to do this to yourself?” she asked as she looked at the torn flesh, far more serious an injury than she first realized.

“Mace,” Mick grunted as she poured cleanser on the wound. 

“Yeah, that much I knew.” Sara began opening packages and laid out her supplies in the order that she would need them. “There’s no lidocaine in here. You want a pain killer?”

Mick reached over and stuck his hand under his pillow. When he pulled his arm back, he was holding a bottle of whiskey. He twisted the top off and clumsily took a big drink, dribbling a little down his chin. He then closed the bottle and laid it under his head to use as a pillow. “Go ahead.”

They both winced as Sara passed the needle through his skin the first time. It was a large wound and closing it without adequate pain relief was going to be rough. 

An hour and thirty-seven stitches later, Sara was taping a large bandage over the wound. “No sitting for at least five days, or until Gideon is back online to heal the deeper injuries. And you need to change this bandage every day.”

“Still can’t reach,” he pointed out before reaching for the nearest beer bottle on the floor by the bed. 

“I suggest you start being very nice and make friends so someone can do it for you then.” Sara yanked off her gloves. “Because that will be the last I ever look at your ass.” She packed up what was left of the first aid kit to take back to the med bay, leaving the rest for Mick to clean up himself. “And for god’s sake, put on some different pants.”


End file.
